Meet Sirius the Barian Guardian
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: At Vector's suggestion, the Emperors go to Yuma's school so they can collect his Numbers. But that plan's anything but perfect. Especially since another Barian has arrived at the school. Who is he? And why does Durbe recognize him? Set during the Legendary Number's Arc after Alit's Number Ruins. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Zexal Fanfiction:**

**Meet Sirius the Barian Guardian**

**Family/Friendship**

**What if the Barian Guardians were real? What if the badge that Vector showed Yuma was actually one he stole from a Guardian? And what if that Barian Guardian is after the Barian Emperors? Well it's true. Now to find out why.**

**(Don't own Zexal. I do, however, own Sirius.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Meet Sirius the Barian Guardian

Episode 1

New Classmates

The Barians were beginning to have enough. In total, they had gone to three different locations, and collected zero Numbers. How could they save the Barian World if they couldn't even win a single duel against Yuma and his allies? Durbe, the leader of the Barian Emperors, was in the library, flipping through books that had information about the Legendary Numbers. The one he was currently reading was titled, "**Numbers and Their Origins.**" Not exactly the greatest eye opener he'd ever read, but he didn't really care. Okay, he did care. It had information that he needed, so he wasn't going to complain. (But that promise was nearing the breaking point, seeing as how the book had no information about the Legendary Numbers.) His temper won out and he slammed the book in frustration. "Ridiculous!" he grouched. "Why is it we have no information about those particular Numbers?"

A loud cackle could be heard throughout the palace. Durbe slapped his face. Anybody who'd lived in the palace for 12 hours would recognize Vector's attempt at making himself noticed. It never failed, but mainly because he was too annoying to ignore. After taking a deep breath, the wisteria Barian turned around and faced the maker of the insane noise. He'd have to remember to put up a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the library door when he's working. Vector wasn't the only one to drive him nuts. Just the only one to have the marks to prove it. "What's the matter, Leader-sama?" Vector said, spitting the word out in just the way he knew Durbe couldn't stand. "Are you getting upset? It's not like you to lose your cool."

"Is there a reason behind your visit, Vector?" the Barian Leader asked irritably.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Vector said. "I might have an idea to get the Legendary Numbers from Yuma and his team."

Durbe had to hear this one.

"Go to his school."

Durbe had to cough to disguise his laughter. That had to be the dumbest idea that insane Barian ever had. Not only had Durbe been seen in his human form, they knew he was a Barian. In fact, Yuma knew the forms of every Barian. Sneaking into a school with them in it would be impossible, even if they happened to go into a different class. Vector was only able to pull it off for a short time because they hadn't seen any of them yet.

"What makes you think that's a good idea, Vector?" Durbe said, trying his best to keep his cool. "Yuma and his team have seen all our true forms. He'd spot us coming a mile away."

"But he trusts you," Vector said. "Same with Alit. So take him and enroll in Yuma's school and duel him for his Numbers."

"I fail to see your great plan, Vector," Durbe said. "I'm not one to take advantage of trust." ←[Former knight.]

Vector had just about enough himself. "If Nasch had an opportunity to take the Legendary Numbers from Yuma and his friends, wouldn't he try to take them?" he asked.

Durbe froze. What a low trick! Vector knew that Durbe looked up to Nasch as both a leader and a fellow duelist. In fact, when Durbe first arrived in the Barian World, he was the one who taught him how to duel. In Durbe's eyes, very few could compare to Nasch. Except, maybe, Ryoga Kamishiro. Or 'Shark' as they called him.

Durbe's silence gave Vector the answer he needed. "So, it's settled," Vector said. "I'll get the other Barian Emperors and we'll all go to school."

"That jerk!" Durbe thought. "Did he just want to go to that school again?" He folded his arms and thought for a moment. "Hang on a minute. There's just one flaw in his strategy."

"Yippee!" Alit's voice was the next one Durbe heard. "We're going to that human school again! I haven't been there in a while!"

"Simpleton," Durbe thought.

Then he put his books away and walked out of the library.

Whatever came next was going to be a very long trip. No doubt about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They must have been drunk or something when they allowed Vector of all people to pick a place for them to sleep in the human world. No way would they have done that if their heads were on straight. The area itself was nice, but the apartment was **tiny!** Like, insanely tiny. They were only lucky Misael looked old enough to be an 'older brother guardian' and Gilag as 'the unexpected relative,' because if they didn't, they would have gotten a lot more glares then they did. "Okay," Alit said, throwing down his duffle bag. "I call the top bunk in the bedroom."

Then he ran in before Durbe had a chance to put his bag down. Where did Alit get all that energy, he wondered. Misael made his way to the couch and sat down, leaning his blond head against the back of the couch. "Now we just have to go to school tomorrow," Vector said. "Then the Numbers are ours."

"Glad to hear you're eager to get moving," Durbe groaned. "You're sleeping in the bathtub."

(Like I said, the apartment was tiny.)

"What?" Vector nearly yelped. "Why do I get the bathtub?"

Durbe didn't have to answer. He was too tired to argue. You wouldn't believe how much trouble they had to go through to get the apartment. Maybe it would have had something to do with the fact that Vector threatened to 'duel the landlord to the Shadow Realm' in the event he failed to comply. Durbe was three seconds away from sending Vector to the Shadow Realm himself!

Letting his bag slip from his fingers, Durbe fell forward and fell onto the couch, facefirst. (Yes, he was exhausted. Terribly so, in fact.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, a portal from the Barian World opened up. Out stepped a young boy wearing the first year middle school uniform. His white, shaggy hair glistened in the moonlight, his deep grey eyes revealing a duty he must fulfill. He folded his arms across his chest in a manner not unlike another Barian we all know. (And, hopefully, at least tolerate.)

"Looks like they all showed up at the same time," he said, poking at his glasses. "Now, to take action." Then he walked forward, his shoes clattering against the ground. "They shall not complete their plans. I, Sirius, promise you that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Durbe and Alit looked through their class schedules. Durbe was all set to bury his face in his book bag. How did normal school kids - or even Yuma, for that matter – go through their day like this?! Alit, however, didn't seem so 'dead' as Durbe was. In fact, he was overly enthusiastic. "We're in Yuma's class!" he yelled. "We're lucky!"

"We're dead," Durbe thought, fiddling with his Baria Lapis to help calm his nerves.

"Aren't you excited, Durbe!?" Alit said.

Durbe gave him a single look to keep Alit's mouth shut. ←[Intimidation level: High]

"G-Gomen'nasai," Alit said, backing up a little. "Didn't sleep well enough?"

"Not at all," Durbe said. Sleeping on the ground was not a good idea on his part. He seemed to be getting a lot of those lately.

Just then, a boy with white hair and silver glasses bumped into Durbe and knocked his book bag down. "Oh, I'm sorry," the boy said, picking the book bag up and returning it to Durbe. "Here you go."

Durbe took it slowly. There was something unusual about this boy. "Arigato," he said, eyeing the boy carefully.

"Well then, see you later," the boy said, walking away and into the school. "Durbe," he added softly, something that was not missed by the Barian Emperor.

"How did he know my name?" he thought.

That wasn't the last time they met up with that strange boy.

He appeared again in class. Mr. Kay stood at his desk and tapped it with his book. "Hello, class," he said. "We have some new students today. Well, actually, one of them came back from vacation and brought his brother with him." He walked over to the door and opened it up. "You three may come in now."

Alit jumped in, followed by Durbe, who walked in. The third classmate was nowhere to be seen. "Everyone, I trust you remember Alit Bar Ian?" Mr. Kay continued.

"Ohayo, everybody!" Alit cried happily. "It's great to see you all again." He wrapped his arm around Durbe. "This is my brother, Durbe! He just came from America! Please get along with him. He's terrible with kanji, but speaks really good Japanese."

"I would appreciate it if you let go of me, Alit," Durbe growled.

"Oh yeah," went Alit, taking a step back. "He doesn't like hugs either, so no touching."

Durbe was about this close to murdering Alit. But that would definitely get him expelled. "Sorry I'm late, Teacher," a voice said.

Everybody turned their heads.

The white haired boy had shown up.

"Oh, this is the other classmate I mentioned," Mr. Kay said. "Care to tell us your name, sir?"

The boy pulled his bag's strap over his shoulder. "Sirius," he said. "Boku wa Stone Sirius." [His name is Sirius Stone. Please remember that.]

Durbe placed his hand over his crystal heart. He knew he'd seen this person before. The only question...was where?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trouble on the horizon. Who is this boy that has come to the school? What is his objective? Moreover, what does he have to do with the Barian Emperors? More questions will be raised after one of the Barian Emperors falls. But which one will fall and be the first to taste Sirius' wrath? Join us next time on Zexal: Sirius' Power; Feel His Wrath!

D.T.B: Yuma, it's Sirius' Power; Durbe's Ponderations.

Yuma: Seriously? [Looks at his script.]

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**D.T.B: Okay, hello everybody! So, it's pretty much a given that this guy is going to be strong. So the question is, which one is going to fall first? Your guess. Next update on Saturday. Ja ne.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Sirius' Power; Durbe's Ponderations

Classes started and finished in an orderly manner. For Durbe, it was not a moment too soon, because he wanted to talk to Sirius and figure out who the heck he was.

Sirius Stone.

Everything about him felt familiar, like he'd seen him before. From the white hair to the slightly cocky attitude. The only question that nagged at him was where?

Naturally, he didn't have a chance to say anything about it.

As soon as class ended, Durbe and Alit were bombarded with questions.

"Hey, Alit-kun!" one of the boys yelled. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing great," Alit said. "I ended up in the hospital for a while after getting into a little fight, but I'm okay now."

"You ended up in the hospital?" one of the girls asked. "Are you serious?"

"What a simpleton," Durbe thought. "Well, I suppose spending several weeks in a Baria Crystal counts as going to the hospital."

"So you're name's Durbe, huh?" one of the boys asked.

Durbe had to look up. He recognized the boy. The blue over black hair, the olive green eyes, the tidy uniform. They had never actually met, but Durbe had seen him before. Through an image during the duel on Sargasso.

Caswell Francis.

"It is," Durbe replied.

"I am the student representative, Caswell," the student said. "I have a few questions regarding your previous education."

"Then ask them," Durbe said.

"Is it true you studied in America?" Caswell asked.

"America?" Durbe wondered.

But then he remembered what Alit said when they first came in. "Yes," he lied. There was no way he would get out of a conversation with a human if he didn't answer their questions.

"Thank you," Caswell said. "Next question: Is it true you were born in Germany?"

"Germ-many?" Durbe wondered again. Then he looked over to Alit. "Alit, just what kind of lie did you feed these kids?!"

The questions continued, and very few of them actually sounded like 'education' questions. In fact, it was more like Caswell was just trying to get to know him. Especially after asking him if he liked curry despite being from Germany. Durbe could only let out a 'huh' sound when he asked that question.

Meanwhile, Sirius could only let out a small laugh. Durbe was seriously looking drained. Pale, even. And his face looked as if he was pleading to get out of his situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunchtime never sounded so beautiful to any Barian. Not even Gilag or Alit, who constantly stuffed their faces. All the Barians made it to the roof and sat on the side opposite to where Yuma was known to sit. Durbe leaned against the wired fence that prevented children from falling down. Caswell could talk up a storm, no doubt about that. "Ah!" went Alit. "It was great to see them all again. I sure as heck hope I get to duel Yuma again. That would make coming here worth while."

"Do not forget why we came, Alit," Durbe said, pressing a wet handkerchief to his forehead. "We have come to gather Numbers. Not to have fun."

"I know, I know," Alit said.

"ALIT!" Gilag screamed. He'd just appeared from the stairs. Even Durbe, who was barely looking in his direction, could see he was angry. "What kind of story did you spread around this school?" he asked. "People kept asking me if I was your 'Cousin from the Himalayas.'"

"And who is this 'Step Brother from Scotland' they keep talking about?!" Vector growled.

Alit had a heck of a lot of explaining to do. Durbe was only relieved that he wasn't the only one that ran into trouble with Alit's 'family tree.'

Moments before Vector could kill Alit for his stupidity, (Which he prefers to call 'improvising.) Misael showed up with a major bump on his head. "Misael?" Durbe asked. "What the heck happened?"

"We've got trouble," Misael said.

"What's the matter?" Durbe asked, pushing himself away from the fence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meanwhile)

Yuma, Kotori, and the Kamishiro twins were outside the school eating lunch. "Oi! Yuma-san!"

They could all hear Haruto calling out to them. They turned around and saw Haruto waving at them, his older brother walking several feet behind him. "Oh, Haruto!" Kotori said happily. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Haruto said. "I've been getting better every day. And Nii-san and Chris are working at the high school across the street."

"Kaito?" Yuma asked.

He looked up to the Numbers Hunter in question, who had a worse scowl than normal on his face. Something had definitely gotten on his bad side. "What's the matter, Kaito?" Yuma asked.

"We've got trouble," Kaito said.

"What happened?" Yuma asked.

Kaito sighed and lowered his head for a moment.

**Misael rubbed his head. **

"Misael/Kaito is at the school."

Neither one had any idea that they said the same thing at the same time.

Haruto started laughing at the memory. "Yeah," he said. "I was at the school because classes at my school were skipped today, so I saw the whole thing. Nii-san was like this close to dueling Misael-san in the middle of the classroom. But then he just calmed down and helped Chris Nii-san with teaching." ←[Kaito is trying to become a pro-duelist, so he needs to study.]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding!" Alit screamed. "During P.E., he did WHAT?!"

"I had no idea that Kaito had such a good arm," Durbe said.

"Why were they playing baseball?" Gilag asked.

"Nevermind that!" Alit yelled. "How is it he was able to aim the ball at you when he was at bat?!"

[Bottom line: The students were playing baseball. Kaito was at bat. He noticed Misael and swung the bat in such a way that the ball hit Misael over the head. Very painful.]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruto just started laughing as Kaito started turning red. He got in a mess of trouble with the teachers after pulling that stunt. He was only glad that Faker wasn't going to find out. "I think I'm feeling for Misael a lot more than Kaito right now," Yuma said.

"Even I must concur," Astral said. "That indeed sounds painful."

"Kaito apologized though," Haruto said, as if to brighten up the mood. "Not that Misael-san heard it though."

[Kaito wasn't actually apologizing. He was being sarcastic.]

Ryoga was wondering whether or not he should laugh at Kaito's childish stunt or commend him on his fast thinking.

Rio didn't have to think about it. She was laughing too hard to bother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School had ended quickly and efficiently for the Barians. The ringing bell that signified the end of class was music to their pointed ears. Most of the Barians had had it up to here [Waaaay over their heads. They're short.] with Alit's little backstory that he made for them. Durbe, especially, because he had to basically 'grin and bear it,' or whatever it was that human beings said.

"Alit," Durbe said as they approached the apartment they were renting, "while I find your fast thinking in the human world amazing, I'd greatly appreciate it if you never **ever** speak such things without first informing us of what you've been doing and what we're walking into."

Alit could feel the power of Durbe's words. They were weighing down on him like a ton of weights. He suddenly understood how Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke felt with all its Overlay Units. "I'm sorry," Alit said, rubbing his head slowly. "I didn't know you guys were going to be showing up later on. Otherwise, I would have said we all grew up in the caves of Moria or something."

"Moria doesn't exist, you simpleton!" Misael snapped. "It's a fictional area that was born in the head of the author, Christopher Tolkien."

"J.R.R. Tolkien was the writer!" Durbe snapped back. "Christopher is the son. Please get your facts straight."

"Where'd you figure that out, Durbe?" Alit asked.

Durbe sweat dropped.

"I thought he'd been spending a lot more time in the library lately," Misael practically whispered.

"Bookworm," Alit said teasingly.

"I heard that!" Durbe snapped.

Then he turned back to face his team. "Wait a minute," he said. "Where did Vector go?"

They all looked around. "I dunno," Alit said. "Maybe to get a snack on the way home?"

"That'd be you or Gilag, Alit," Misael groaned. "I haven't ever seen Vector eat something as ridiculous as human junk food."

"Let's go look for him," Durbe said. "It's not like him to just run off on his own without first informing us."

Then Durbe started walking away.

"Should we mention what Vector did for several months before he showed his ugly head again?" Misael wondered.

"No," Alit said. "I don't think he wants to remember the whole exploding Sargasso incident."

[If you've watched the Barians, you should know what I'm talking about.]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Durbe continued walking towards the outskirts of town, having remembered where Gilag dueled Yuma and Vector, who was pretending to be someone called Rei Shingetsu, he suddenly heard an explosion. "What was that?" Durbe wondered, making his way towards the source. "Who's there?"

He stopped suddenly.

Vector was on the ground, out of breath.

A boy with silver-white hair was standing above him, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I'll be taking your Number now, Vector the Barian Emperor," he said, holding Vector's Over Hundred Number in his hands. "Or should I say, Vector the Mad Prince?"

"Matte!" Durbe yelled.

The boy directed his attention to Durbe. "What is it?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll come for you later. I just had a score to settle with him."

"Who are you?" Durbe asked.

"Me?" the boy asked, giving his silver framed glasses a quick poke. "Boku wa Sirius. Boku wa...Barian Guardian desu!"

Then he disappeared through a Barian Portal.

Durbe was appalled. He fell to his knees as he struggled to make sense of what he'd just seen. "A Barian Guardian?" he asked himself. "They actually...they actually exist?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the hideout of Sirius...

The young Barian was examining the Number he'd just received. "Vector the Mad Prince has been defeated," he said. "That leaves the remaining six. Alit the Gladiator...Gilag the General...Misael the Dragon Tamer...Nasch the King...Merag the Princess...and Durbe the Knight. They may not remember their past, but I most certainly do. Except for him." He stood up and pulled a picture from the bulletin board in his room. It was a picture of Durbe's human form. "For some reason, I can remember close to nothing about you. I wonder why?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Barian Guardian has appeared. And trouble is coming because this guy's the real deal. He seems to be targeting the Barian Emperors, not that he'll say why. Then he suddenly just comes right out and challenges Shark! What's the deal with this guy?! Join us next time on Zexal: A Duel against the King of the Fish; Sirius Vs. Shark!

D.T.B: Good job, Yuma. You got it this time.

Durbe: Don't compliment him. He'll just mess it up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: To those who might hate the fact that Sirius speaks japanese once in a while, don't worry. He's only going to do that for simple things. When it comes to the bigger stuff, english is my forte. (If I messed up some of my Japanese, please tell me. I'm new to this.)**

**Sirius: Am I actually going to be dueling this time around? That last chapter mainly focused on Alit and his ridiculous backstory.**

**D.T.B: Actually it focused more on the baseball incident with Kaito and Misael. And yes, you'll be dueling. I need you out there, otherwise this fanfic isn't going to go anywhere.**

**Durbe: Do you actually have a plan for this one, or are you just going to play it by ear like you usually do?**

**D.T.B: I have a plan! Whether I'll actually follow it remains to be seen. Don't freak out though. You've got a part too.**

**Alit: [Reading the script] Yeah, in the nurses office.**

**Durbe: [Glare] What?**

**D.T.B: Join us next time! Durbe's going to explode in a minute. **


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

A Duel against the King of the Fish; Sirius Vs. Shark!

* * *

Light.

Warm light.

The taste of salt in the air.

And a warm, gentle breeze that would make even the most coldhearted person happy. "urbe...?" a voice asked. "Durbe? Durbe-Niisan!"

The knight's eyes shot open and he found a young boy with light grey hair standing over him. "You fell asleep again, Durbe," the boy said. "Someday, your enemies are going to exploit that weakness and kill you when you're guard's down."

Durbe sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I have a younger brother who's constantly keeping an eye on me," he said. "Not that I'd let my guard down as easily as that, even when sleeping."

"Really?" the boy asked. "I could have killed you in your sleep easy."

"Could you?" Durbe asked, a cocky grin on his face. [I've seen a grin on his face. Trust me. He could definitely pull off cocky.]

The boy turned a light shade of red. "Okay, you win, I couldn't," he said. "But seriously, you have to take better care of yourself. If you didn't work so hard, you wouldn't pass out half the time."

"I'll be fine," Durbe said, standing up and walking up to his Pegasus. "Thank you for worrying though, Little Brother."

"Stop calling me that!" the boy snapped. "We're twins. Don't let the fact that you were born first go to your head."

"Then stop letting it get under you're skin," Durbe said, rubbing his brother's head. "Well, let's go. We don't have much further to go."

"We're almost there already?" the boy said.

"Don't say it like we've been walking for several days," Durbe teased. "Thanks to a certain someone with his asthma problems, we've been walking nonstop for the better part of a week. And then you lecture me for my health patterns."

"I can't help that," the boy said, his face turning a darker shade of pink. "You're the strongest knight in the kingdom. If something were to happen to you, the kingdom would fall."

"Don't be ridiculous," Durbe said. "There's another person just as strong as I am who can take my place. Simply because people call me 'Legendary' doesn't mean I'm irreplaceable."

"Who's that?" the boy said. "Your teacher?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Durbe said, wrapping his arm around his twin. "Let's go, Little Brother."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name, you know!"

"Okay then," Durbe chuckled. Seconds before he could throw another joke at him, a loud horn could be heard.

"That horn," the boy said.

* * *

A loud horn could be heard. But that horn slowly changed into something else. Something far more irritating and obnoxious. A continuous ringing sound.

Oh, it was his alarm clock.

Instantly, Durbe reached forward and turned his alarm clock off. Then he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and stared at his clock.

7 o'clock.

How did humans get up that early? Durbe rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Thanks to bringing the unconscious Vector into the house, [giving him one of the beds.] making dinner for the Barians, [who were starving at the time.] and doing his homework, [which the teacher demanded that he did and returned to class the next day.] Durbe hadn't gone to bed until 3 o'clock in the morning. (He also had the night watch in the event that that Barian Guardian appeared again, so he didn't get much sleep.)

He forced himself out of his sleeping bag completely and walked into the kitchen. First chance he got, he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee that was brewing in the kitchen. After about two minutes of drinking the brown liquid, he seemed to wake up again. Which was good because he needed to make breakfast. The other Barians couldn't make anything close to edible and his human body required nutrition if he wanted to stay awake in class. The thought of falling asleep during a lesson didn't seem too appealing. Not after seeing Yuma Tsukumo do it often enough.

His bespectacled eyes directed their attention to the brown liquid in his cup. His reflection was on the glassy surface of the coffee and his mind was pulled towards the dream he had before waking up. That grey haired child. Who the heck was he? Why did he seem so familiar? Questions such as those were racing through his head as he struggled to make sense of everything around him.

So far, he was failing miserably.

Then Alit started yawning and woke everybody else up, so that prevented him from thinking about the dream. It did, however, succeed in giving him a headache. Of all the times for Alit to decide to sleep in the living room in his ridiculous red sleeping bag.

* * *

One beep.

Two beeps.

Three beeps.

Finally, a hand hit the clock by the fourth beep.

A young, white-haired youth forced himself out of bed and reached for his glasses.

Sirius.

He let out a small groan as he ruffled his hair. "That was a difficult night," he mumbled. "Maybe I'm getting sick or something. I don't usually have a hard time falling asleep." He walked over to his desk and picked up a scrap book. In it was several pictures of the Barian Emperors. "It's times like this I wish the Commander actually filled me in on my jobs. 'Just defeat the Barian Emperors and take their Numbers,' the Leader said. 'You don't need to know the specifics,' the Leader said." Sirius then let out a small groan. "Why do I always get the harder jobs? It's not like I'm the only one out of the other five Barian Guardians who could pull this job off in the first place."

Then he put the scrapbook back on his desk and got dressed. He had school, and lucky for him, many of the Barian Emperors were there as well. The only question was, who would be the next Barian Emperor to fall. "As long as I can defeat them all and make sure they know their place," he said, "then I don't care how little I know. Those men...they need to know their place." Then he looked over to the bulletin board, where the pictures of the remaining Barian Emperors were pinned. Nasch and Merag were excluded as they disappeared years ago.

It is worth noting that Durbe's picture held the middle of the bulletin board.

"So you're saying he challenged you to a duel and after he called you 'The Mad Prince of Stupidity,' you accepted?" Durbe asked in disbelief.

Vector was definitely turning red when Durbe gave the summary. "I thought he was just a kid with a Number," he said. "I didn't feel any Barian Power from him."

"He had a Number?" Alit asked.

"Yeah," Vector said. "Not that he used it in the duel."

"Were you able to comprehend his dueling strategy at least?" Misael wondered. "Just to let us know you weren't totally useless."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys," Vector spat. "But he constantly switched his strategy every two seconds. Either that, or he's a nutty duelist."

"It wouldn't be the first duelist we've seen like that," Durbe said. ←[He's referring to Yuma.]

"Busy talking about me?"

The Barians stopped walking.

And Sirius walked right past them. And again, he had that same confident smirk on his face. "Konichiwa, Barians," he said.

Vector turned scarlet with anger. "It's you!" he yelled. "You're the one who dueled me and took my Number!"

Misael and Alit were the only ones close enough to take hold of Vector before he lunged at him. "Ah," went Sirius. "I remember you! The Mad Prince of Stupidity!" Then he just started laughing.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Vector yelled.

"Enough, Vector!" Durbe snapped.

That quieted every Barian down. Especially Vector.

Durbe then walked closer to Sirius until they were standing face to face. They were almost the same height. (Sirius is an inch shorter.) "Who are you?" he asked. "And why are you attacking the Barian Emperors?"

"Makes sense that you wouldn't know, Sir Durbe the Barian Emperor," Sirius said.

Durbe flinched.

"I'm not about to reveal my mission to you," Sirius continued. "You'll know when the time is right."

"I had assumed that the Barian Guardians were simply a fairy tail concocted so the Barians of lower ranks didn't do anything stupid," Durbe said. "So, they actually exist."

Sirius then started walking away. "Wait a minute!" Durbe yelled. "I'm not finished talking to you yet!"

"Well I am," Sirius said. "Ready your deck, Durbe, because I'm coming for you." Then he walked away.

"That's a first," Gilag couldn't help but mutter. "Usually, you're the intimidating one."

"Maybe he's lost a few points in that department?" Alit suggested.

One glance.

Two very freaked out Barian Emperors.

Nope, he hadn't lost points.

In fact, he might have gained some.

"Let's go," he said, his voice close to a growl. "We're going to be late for school."

"Yes, sir," Alit and Gilag said.

Then they followed.

"Sirius," he thought. "Why does he seem so familiar to me? Who is he?" He looked up to the sky. "If it a duel you want, Sirius, then come and get it. I'll be ready."

* * *

For most of class, Durbe struggled to keep a close eye on Sirius. That included during P.E. That day was running. Durbe's worst subject.

The children of Yuma's class were standing at the starting line. That included Alit, Durbe, Vector, and Sirius. "Alright!" Alit said after doing a quick stretch. "I am ready to run."

"You seem pretty eager to get going," Durbe pointed out. "You do realize this isn't the Hundred Meter Dash, right? It's just a few laps for the human kids to run."

"I know," Alit said. "That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." He looked around. "By the way, what's Gilag got for P.E.?"

Vector started snickering.

"Rope climbing," Durbe said, a sweat drop appearing on his head. (Gilag's worst subject. Makes sense, right?)

"Is that even normal in this school?" Alit asked, jumping away from Durbe briefly.

"If it makes any difference, Ryoga is stuck in that class too," Durbe said. "The girls, however, are jump-roping."

"They get the easy stuff," Alit thought.

"I take it you three are ready?" Sirius asked. He walked up to Durbe and prepared for the run.

"Hey, Alit!" Yuma called. "Ready for the run?"

"You better believe I am!" Alit said when Yuma finally made it to his side.

"Simpletons," Durbe thought.

True words. No doubt.

"Alright, kids," the teacher said. "Get ready."

All the kids and Barians readied themselves for the run. (Durbe was stuck next to Sirius. Initiating eye lasers.)

"And...begin!"

The gun was shot and the kids started running.

It took the better part of a half hour before the children were allowed to stop. Which, in Durbe's opinion, was a good thing, as he was just not built for running. (Maybe that was the reason we see him on Mach when he wanted to get somewhere fast.) He wasn't the only one who was out of breath though. Vector was dying too. Meanwhile, Alit was just standing there, drinking some water.

Durbe fell to the ground as soon as he could, panting as he struggled to get his breath back. "How can...humans work like this?" he wondered.

Vector fell down without saying a word. He was in worse condition than Durbe; too tired to even speak. "Lightweight," Durbe barely said. "I thought you were built better than that."

"What's the matter with you two?" Alit asked, taking a swig of water. "You're not out of breath that fast, are you?"

"How can you not be?!" Durbe and Vector yelled.

"Hehehe," went Alit. (He was a gladiator. He was **built** for that sort of thing.)

"You feeling okay, Sirius-san?" they could hear Kotori say.

Durbe stood up on his wobbly legs and turned to face them. Sirius looked slightly pale and worn out. In his hand was what humans called an inhaler. "I'm fine," Sirius said. "I just have asthma. Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

"Asthma?" Durbe wondered.

Suddenly, the light grey-haired boy popped into his head again. He fell to his knees and held one side of his face.

"Durbe?!" Alit asked.

Everybody directed their attention to the grey-haired Barian, who's glasses had fallen to the side as he struggled to breathe. It felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his human body. Everything about him was on fire.

"Durbe?" Alit asked. "What's the matter?"

* * *

Reluctantly, Durbe went to the nurse's office to get checked out. Fortunately for him, the nurse said that he was fine and he could go to dueling class if he wanted to. (Best subject.) But she quickly added that he could do it so long as he doesn't exhaust himself.

If only she knew what he did for a living.

"Alright," went Alit, "time for some dueling! It's good to know that we can duel against any grade here."

"Indeed," Durbe said. "I'm going to go find Ryoga."

"You're gonna duel him?" Alit asked.

"Correct," Durbe answered, walking towards the bridge near the school.

He found him in close to no time at all. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was he was just about to start dueling. He was about to duel Sirius. "Nani?" Durbe wondered.

"Remember," Sirius said, "if I win, I get your Number."

"Fine!" Ryoga said. "But if I win, I get yours."

They quickly readied their duel disks and duel gazers.

(Seeing as how you know Ryoga's, I'm just going to describe Sirius'.)

Sirius' duel disk was painted white, taking on the form of a shield. Meanwhile, his D-Gazer resembled a wing.

Like that of a pegasus.

Durbe's heart skipped a beat again.

"DUEL!"

* * *

"The first move is mine, Ryoga!" Sirius said. "I draw!" He looked at his hand. "And I summon **Sacred Wing - Unicorn **to the field!"

A slender horse, standing at 17 hands, appeared on the field. On his head was a twisted alabaster horn. [Sacred Wing – Unicorn. LV 4. 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF] "Now I special summon **Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle!**"

A large white eagle, standing as tall as the unicorn before him, flew down to the field. Hidden underneath his feathers was jewel encrusted armor. [Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle. LV. 4. 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"I can special summon **Giant Eagle** when I have another Sacred Wing monster on the field," Sirius explained.

"Are you going to be making a move or are you summoning a circus, Barian?" Shark asked.

"All in good time, Ryoga," Sirius said. He raised his hand into the air. "I sacrifice both my **Giant Eagle** and **Unicorn** in order to special summon my ace."

A white sword appeared near Sirius' hand. He took it and then held it towards the ground. "Grand beast of the Land of Light," he chanted, "release yourself from your chains and become my servant!" He then plunged the sword into the ground, shattering the earth around him. "Arawareyo, **Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf!**"

From the ground emerged a white wolf, dirt stuck in parts of her fur. Her crystal blue eyes stared at Ryoga with a look that could murder. On her shoulders rested two large white wings, like those of a fallen angel.

[Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf. LV 10. 2800 ATK, 3000 DEF]

"Guardian Wolf can't be summoned normally," Sirius said. "I can only summon her to the field by sacrificing two monsters with 'Sacred Wing' in their name. Next, I'll lay one card facedown and let you bring out your monster."

"Summoning a monster like that and calling it your ace?" Shark asked. "How ridiculous! Even Kaito's got a better monster than that." He then drew his card.

"You'll change your mind when you fight her," he said. "Trap, activate! **Sacred Rope Battle!**"

"Sacred Rope Battle?" Alit asked.

"What is that?" Shark asked.

"Very simple," Sirius answered. "I get to call out the name of a monster. And if it's in your Extra Deck, you have to special summon it for the rest of your turn."

"What?" Shark asked.

"I choose...Number 32: Shark Drake!"

"Does this kid have nuts in his head instead of brains?" Alit asked. "That's a Number! All he'll be doing is destroying his own ace."

"Don't underestimate your opponent, Alit," Durbe said. "Doing that would get you killed."

"Fine then," Shark said. "I special summon Number 32: Shark Drake!"

[Rank 4. 2800 ATK]

"Obviously, you've forgotten that only Numbers can destroy Numbers," Shark continued. "But I'll remind you about it right now by summoning -"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you," Sirius interrupted. "Thanks to my trap card, you can't summon any other monsters on the turn it was activated."

"What?!" Shark asked.

"Gomen'nasai, Ryoga," Sirius said. "But for this battle, you'll have to fight with just your Number. Hope that didn't blow your strategy out of the water."

Shark started growling in irritation. "Fine then," he said. "I'll just attack **Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf**! Go, Shark Drake!"

The two monsters started to battle.

But only Guardian Wolf remained. "What happened?!" Shark yelled. "I attacked with Shark Drake, so why the heck did your monster stay on the field?!"

Sirius simply started giggling. "What's so funny?" Shark asked.

"I forgot to mention something," Sirius said. "My **Guardian Wolf** has a couple of abilities that really back her up in the heat of battle. First, she can't be destroyed in battle. Second, on the turn after she's summoned, regardless of who's turn it is, any monsters she battles lose their special abilities."

"Say that again!" Alit practically screamed.

"So after she's summoned, until his next Standby Phase, any monsters that attack **Guardian Wolf** lose their special abilities," Durbe said. "And because they had the same attack points, only Shark Drake was destroyed thanks to **Guardian Wolf's **ability that prevents her destruction by battle. Excellent move."

"Now what are you going to do, Ryoga?" Sirius asked.

Ryoga growled. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," he said, his card appearing on the field.

"Thank you for that," Sirius said. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He looked at his hand for a moment before laughing. "Well, looks like this duel is over."

"What did he draw?" Alit asked.

Durbe remained silent.

"I play the spell card, **Sacred Wings of Power!**" A second set of wings appeared on Guardian Wolf's back, these resembling those of a white demon. "This card doubles **Guardian Wolf's **attack points for this turn. The only downside is that I can't summon or attack with any other monsters except **Guardian Wolf.** Not that I have to worry about that."

[Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf. 2800 ATK → 5600 ATK]

"He seems pretty confident," Alit said.

"If this attack connects, he wins," Durbe said.

"True," Vector said. (He showed up when Sirius played his trap card.) "But he's forgotten about Ryoga's trap card. Knowing him, it's a card that will prevent his loss. Probably..."

Meanwhile.

"Should he decide to attack, I'll be ready," Shark thought. "With my trap, Mirror Force, if he attacks, he'll just hurt himself."

"Now before I attack you," Sirius said, "I'm going to activate one more spell. And it's called **Trap Destruction!** I am allowed to choose one facedown card on your side of the field. If it's a trap, it goes to the grave. And I choose the one card you set."

Shark was at a loss for words. He could only watch as his trap card was destroyed. "How did you know it was a trap?"

"It wasn't rocket science. A trap is the only thing that could save you." He held his hand outward and pointed at Shark. "Now, my friend, attack Ryoga directly! Grand Wolf Pounce!"

The monster did as her master commanded and she attacked ferociously.

Instantly, Shark lost the duel.

* * *

All Barians watching were aghast. In only three turns, Shark lost. He didn't even hit Sirius once. "How...did he do that?" Durbe wondered.

Sirius then removed his D-Gazer and walked up to Shark. "Now, Ryoga," he said, holding his hand out, "time to pay the price."

His hand glowed with a white hue. Almost as instantly as it appeared, it vanished. "No way," he breathed. "You don't have one."

Pause.

Then he started ruffling his white hair. "You've gotta be kidding me! I dueled you for nothing!"

(At this point, the Barians were whited out in the background. Hopefully, you know what I mean.)

"Forget about our stupid bet," Sirius said. "I thought you were somebody else." Then he walked away, leaving a great many people dumbfounded.

That night, after dinner had been served and the chores done, Durbe sat down at the kitchen table and started doing his homework. However, he couldn't seem to focus on the work before him. Rather, his mind was focused on Sirius. Something about the boy seemed strangely familiar. Like he had met him somewhere before. If only he could figure out why.

Finally, his brain just couldn't keep any information in his head for longer than three minutes, so he decided to take a break and looked up to the ceiling. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He was getting a little too tired to do much thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sirius' apartment, the young Barian sat on his bed and stared at the picture of Durbe on his bulletin board. "I'm so confused," he thought, falling onto his side, his head landing on his pillow. "Why am I more focused on the temporary leader of the Barian Emperors than I am on capturing the Numbers? Why is that guy the only one that I don't fully understand?"

* * *

PREVIEW

Sirius and Durbe. Two Barians who have a connection we have no knowledge of. A single duel takes them back to a past long forgotten and brings back a relationship long since lost. Durbe, a former knight who lost his life to his allies, and Sirius, a young Barian Guardian. What is the connection that they possess? You'll find out in the next episode of Zexal: A Duel Between Barians; Unmasking the Truth.

* * *

**D.T.B: Hi, people! Did you like my preview? Yuma didn't want to do it today, and all the other Barians said it was too embarrassing to say.**

**Durbe: Because it's true! **

**D.T.B: Do you guys have questions or do you want to end the talk spot?**

**All the Barians: End the talk spot! End the talk spot!**

**D.T.B: Any questions from the audience? If not, we'll end it right here. **

**FairyLight: That was embarrassing? Even Misael could say that one!**

**Misael: I could not!**

**D.T.B: He said he'd do it if I allowed him to threaten the readers. **

**FairyLight: Oh, well, we don't want that, do we?**

**Sirius: You two are crazy.**

**D.T.B: Why don't you go play with your puppy? You've got another duel coming up.**

**Sirius: I know, I know.**

**Alit: Sirius isn't very serious about his work, is he?**

**D.T.B and FairyLight: [Laughing their rears off.] I don't think so!**

**All the other Barians: [?]**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

A Duel Between Barians; Unmasking the Truth

* * *

Whimpering.

That was the first thing that reached his ears.

In the child's hand was a letter. A letter that brought sad tidings.

"Crying isn't going to bring him back, you know."

"Maybe you should try it sometime, Mr. Perfect!"

Then he went back to crying.

"I can't. You know why I can't."

"No, I don't!"

He looked up and was suddenly wrapped in his hold.

The young boy was hugging him, all the while trembling; futilely attempting to keep his own tears at bay.

"I can't cry because I'm the older one."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"Yes, it does!" Then the boy went back to crying again.

"It's okay. I'll be your shoulder to cry on in his place. I'll be your protector. I'll take care of you..."

He couldn't hear the name.

He could only hear the sound of a horse neighing in the distance.

* * *

"Durbe," Alit whispered. "Durbe, wake up."

Durbe opened his eyes. What was the matter now? And why was his pillow so hard? He knew that the carpet wasn't the best place to fall asleep, but come on.

"Durbe," Alit whispered again. "You better wake up. Class is almost over."

"Huh?" went Durbe.

He forced himself into the proper sitting position and readjusted his glasses. Then he looked up after an elongated pause. Their teacher, Mr. Kay, seemed to be towering over him. Who knew that teachers could be so intimidating? "I see you're awake, Mr. Durbe," Mr. Kay said. "I understand that you had a rough night and didn't get much sleep, but one sleeping slacker is enough in this classroom. I don't think I can handle three."

Now Durbe was just plain embarrassed.

He fell asleep in class.

Wait. Three?

He instinctively looked over to Sirius' desk. The Barian Guardian was out cold. "What's up with him?" Durbe wondered.

Sirius looked slightly pained, as if he was suffering from a nightmare.

Durbe didn't know why, but he felt the urge to go up to him and comfort him in his troubles, whatever they may be. He was grateful that the school bell rang, signifying the end of class. He was able to get up and run over to the still sleeping boy.

He placed his hands on the sleeping form of Sirius. "Sirius," he said. (He's not particularly caring if he looks like a total idiot; helping out an enemy.) "Sirius."

The Barian eventually woke up. Then he proceeded to sit up and rub his eyes. "Huh?" went Sirius.

He looked over to Durbe. The look on Durbe's face (Give you one guess as to what) scared Sirius into screaming. [I can't exactly tell you what he said, but I can say it sounded a lot like 'Ghost' and 'Nii-san.']

The resulting freakout sent both Barians jumping backwards, with Sirius hitting the back of his head against the desk behind him. "Daijoubu?" Alit asked curiously.

Sirius opened his eyes briefly. The look on his face sent a wave of 'something' through Durbe's body.

What was the word for it?

Irritation?

No. Too rude.

Ah, yes. Remembrance.

He held his hand out, almost against his own will, to the young, white-haired child before him. "Gomen'nasai," he said. "Can you stand?"

Sirius did that and then some.

He didn't just stand.

He ran out of the classroom.

Things were getting way too complicated for him.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to scare him?" Alit asked.

"Did I look like I did anything to him?" Durbe responded exhaustedly. "All I did was hold my hand out to him."

"Sounds like you really spooked the guy," Yuma said.

"Yuma, you were in the same class," Alit said.

"I didn't wake up until the door slammed," Yuma explained

Even Alit had to sigh in defeat.

It was a bad day to walk to the park with Yuma. Why did Durbe even agree to this, he wondered.

"Durbe the Barian Emperor!"

They knew all too well who that was.

Sirius.

Durbe looked over to the young Barian Guardian. It definitely looked like he recovered from his little freakout in the classroom. "What do you want?" Durbe asked.

"I want to duel you," Sirius said after a pause. "No. I'm going to duel you and take your Number!"

"You're welcome to try," Durbe said. "But would you prefer we duel in a place where spectators can't see us?"

"No need," Sirius said. He held out his hand.

White Barian Sphere Cubes.

"So," he began, "are you going to duel? Or are you going to chicken out?"

Durbe contemplated for a moment. "Very well," he said. "I'll duel you."

"Good to hear," Sirius said with a smirk.

He held out a White Barian Sphere Cube. "Barian Sphere Cube, Expand!"

The white cube expanded and covered the field. It enveloped everybody in a alabaster glow.

Including Yuma.

"What?" went Alit. "Should the Barian Sphere Cube have caught him too?"

"Only those with Numbers can enter this field," Sirius explained. "It's much less dangerous than those experimental things you called Barian Sphere Cubes, Durbe."

"So, it's pretty much a portable version of Orbital Seven's little bubble thingy?" Yuma asked.

"What the heck is that?" all three Barians asked. ←[They've never seen it in action.]

"I'll stop talking now," Yuma said, backing up slightly.

"Now, Durbe!" Sirius said. "We duel!" He held his hand out. "Bariaphose!"

A bright red glow covered him. The instant it shattered, every person who looked at him was amazed. Either that or down right shocked.

The Sirius standing before them was a Barian of pure white. He was wearing a white Chinese-style shirt and a matching sarong. His glasses were gone, allowing his grey eyes to shine brightly. His face, however, was – to be blunt – a white version of Durbe's own. Complete with aquamarine lines that ran up the sides of his face.

A White Barian.

"I am Sirius," he said. "I am the third Barian Guardian!"

* * *

*Commercial Break. HEHE *

* * *

"I am Sirius," he said. "I am the third Barian Guardian!

Yuma paused for a moment.

Then he screamed. It was at that point that Astral appeared. (Had to get him in here somehow.) "Yuma, what is the matter?" he asked. "You look like you swallowed one of your Duel Monsters cards again."

"Barian Guardians actually exist!?" Yuma asked.

Sirius was definitely **seriously** offended. (Here's hoping you get the joke) "Of course we exist!" he screamed. "We're the ones in charge of making sure Barians with bad motives are captured and corrected. Even in the Barian World, small as it is, there are a few criminals who want to cause damage to any world. It's our job to make sure that they know their place."

"So, that story Vector fed me was actually real?" Yuma asked.

"That's right!" Sirius said.

"If that's the case," Durbe said, "then you have a Barian Guardian badge to show us. All Barian Guardians have one to show their authority, just like the Barian Emperors possess the Over-Hundred Numbers."

"If I had one, I'd show it to you!" Sirius said. "But Vector showed up out of nowhere one day and attacked me. It took me weeks to recover and by the time I had, I found out that he stole not only my Badge, but my spare as well."

"Spare?" Yuma thought.

Boy, was his goose cooked.

"I gave that Emperor a good beating first chance I had here," Sirius said. "But he destroyed my badge long before I even showed up. And then he told me he lost my spare a long time ago. Gave it to an idiotic duelist who fell for every word someone told him."

Yuma had the sudden urge to shrink away.

Alit, meanwhile, had the sudden urge to laugh.

"Enough with this!" Durbe said. "You wanted a duel. So let's duel!"

Then he changed into his Barian Form.

Then the duelists set their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

**Durbe LP – 4000 LP Sirius LP – 4000 LP**

"The first attack is mine, Durbe!" Sirius said. "Boku no turn! Draw!"

He looked at his hand. "And I'll first activate the spell, **Sacred Calling!** This card allows me to special summon two Sacred Wing Monsters of the same level from my hand. I choose **Sacred Wing – Beast, **and **Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle**!"

The monsters appeared on the field.

[Sacred Wing – Beast LV 4. 0 ATK, 2000 ATK]

[Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle LV 4. 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"He has two level fours," Astral said.

"Yeah, we got that," Yuma said.

"Is he going to...?" Durbe thought.

"Next, I play the spell card, **Double Level!** It allows me to double the levels of all my monsters on the field, so long as all their levels are the same. So my monsters jump from level 4 to level 8!"

[Sacred Wings – Beast and Giant Eagle LV 4 → LV 8]

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. XYZ SUMMON!"

The overlay network turned into a pond. "Oh, great dewdrop, shine! Become the ray of light that surpasses time, and become my vassal! The embodiment of water, the creature that flows with this magical land, the defender of knights, and ally to lighting! Arawareyo, Number 110! **Sacred Wing – Glorious Serpent!**"

A large, blue serpent with glimmering wings then sprung out of the pond. It's eyes belied its overall power. Its glistening scales gave it an otherworldly beauty.

[Sacred Wing – Glorious Serpent. Rank 8. 3000 ATK, 1500 DEF]

"What the huh!?" Yuma asked in disbelief.

"That is a very powerful Number," Astral observed.

"That thing is-" Alit began.

Durbe looked at it with slight fear. "I know that monster," he said hesitantly.

If Sirius had a mouth, he would have been smirking. "I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn!" he said. "Make your move."

Durbe regained his senses. "Very well," he said. "Watashi no turn. Draw!"

He looked at his hand. His hand wasn't exactly the best, but it would do for what he had in mind. "If I am to stand a chance against that thing," he thought, "I have to summon my Number. And these cards should let me do just that."

Meanwhile, Sirius could only chuckle. "Go ahead, Durbe," he thought. "Summon your Number. Then it's all over for you."

Durbe examined his hand before making his move. "I play **Holy Lighting Greetings!**" he said. "This allows me to summon one Holy Lightning monster from my deck. And I choose **Holy Lighting – Gemini!**"

The monster – or better yet, mon**sters** – appeared on the field. They resembled two small vassals with wooden swords. (Take a guess as to where **they **came from.)

[Holy Lighting – Gemini Lv 4. 1600 ATK, 1500 DEF]

"And when these little twins are summoned," Durbe continued, "they are treated as two for an Xyz summon."

"Way to go, Durbe!" Yuma yelled. "That's how you duel."

"It would be even better if Durbe were going all out," Alit said with a groan.

"Huh?" went Yuma.

"Can't you tell?" Alit asked. "He's totally holding back."

"Why would he do that?"

"It would appear he doesn't want to hurt that boy," Astral said. "Something is preventing him from fighting with all his strength."

"What would do that?" Yuma asked.

"I do not know," Astral said.

Durbe narrowed his eyes as he prepared to continued his move. "Next, I summon **Holy Lighting – Spear!**"

If you've ever seen a winged spear enter the field and watch two little grey-haired twins play with it curiously, you're blessed.

[Holy Lighting – Spear Lv 4. 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"Now I build the overlay network! XYZ SUMMON!"

Nobody noticed Yuma's deck light up. Only Astral noticed a card jump from his deck and enter the overlay network.

Durbe felt his heart skip a beat. "What was that?" he wondered.

"Don't worry, Master," a voice said. "I shall help you. Both of you. Now, call me."

Durbe raised his arm. "Arawareyo, Number 44: Sky Pegasus!"

The Number appeared on the field and neighed, his nose directed to the heavens.

"Number 44?" Sirius asked. "That's not your Number. Where did you get that?"

"I can't answer that," Durbe answered.

Suddenly, both Numbers on the field began to light up. "What the-?" went Sirius.

"What is going on?" Durbe asked.

The light forced everybody, including Astral (Who's basically a walking flashlight.) to close their eyes for fear of blindness.

* * *

Durbe opened his eyes to see a small village. "What is this?" he asked himself. "Where am I?"

"If I knew the answer, I'd tell you."

Durbe turned to the side to see Sirius standing alongside him. Both of them were still in their Barian forms.

The flapping of wings forced Durbe to duck, pulling Sirius down with him. A second later, they raised their heads and tried their best not to gasp.

It was a pegasus.

And Durbe was riding it.

Sirius went through the whole, "Wait a minute. But you're right here," routine, complete with finger pointing.

"You've returned, Durbe," a voice said.

A female voice.

The armored Durbe turned to face the source. "Tadaima, Okaa-san," he said with a tender smile.

Another horse was quick to follow, followed by a worn-out knight. This knight looked nearly identical to Durbe, complete with grey hair. "I'm back too, you know," he said, raising his head, his breath becoming visible thanks to the cold weather. "Durbe's not the only one risking his butt in a war."

"Oh, Sirius," their mother said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to see you again too, you know that."

"You didn't look like it," Sirius mumbled.

"You just let people get under your skin too easily, Sirius," Durbe said. "Ease up."

"Am I allowed to say that to you, Mr. Pegasus-tamer?" Sirius mumbled.

"If I allowed someone that pleasure, than yes. But for now, no, Little Bro."

"We're twins, for crying out loud!" Sirius screamed. "You don't get to be the older one just because you feel like it."

"No," Durbe admitted. "I get to be the older one because I was born first."

"You jerk!"

"See what I mean?" Durbe asked teasingly. "You let people get to you far too easily." He walked up to his beloved pegasus. "I'm going to take Mach to the river so he can get some water. Flying takes it out of him."

"And that's different from a regular horse how?" Sirius mumbled.

Durbe giggled slightly before walking away, a serious look on his face.

"You could do to learn a few things from your brother, Sirius," their mother said.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius admitted, ruffling his hair. "But it's just...he's Mr. Perfect. Just because he tamed a Pegasus, the knights listen to him. We joined the knights around the same time, and have been going through the ranks at the same pace. But I'm just the errand boy."

"That's not true," their mother said. "Durbe's just overly-responsible."

"And that's liable to get him killed one day!" Sirius said. "He always takes the weight of the world on his shoulders, always acting like it's no big deal."

"You're not the only one with issues, Sirius," a friend of theirs said. [Before you ask, he's just an unnamed buddy. Nothing more, nothing less.]

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Remember that little princess from the United Lands?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "You mean the one that Durbe has the hots for? What about her? Did her brother drive him up the wall again?"

"I see Durbe didn't tell you," their mother said.

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked.

"She passed away several weeks ago," she said.

Sirius felt the temperature drop.

"That's why he's been giving himself extra work lately," their friend said. "He's in mourning for her, but he doesn't want you to see him weak."

"That would explain where he was for the last few weeks," Sirius mumbled. "Why didn't he just tell me!? I'm his brother, aren't I?"

"That's why he didn't tell you," their mother said. "He didn't even tell us. We found out on our own."

"Durbe," Sirius said softly. "That jerk!" He readied his fist. "That's it! I'm going to give him a good beating!"

"Wow!" a little girl suddenly said. "That's a really big bird!"

"Big bird?" Sirius asked.

He looked up.

Mach.

And Durbe on top of him with a serious gaze, a letter in his hands.

Oh, no.

"Durbe!" Sirius yelled.

No good.

He couldn't hear him.

He got on his horse and followed after him.

Meanwhile, the two Barians who were watching this were at a loss for words. "So that means," Durbe said.

"That we're...," Sirius said.

They looked at each other.

"Twin brothers."

* * *

PREVIEW

Rain. Sadness. Locked up memories. Bonds long forgotten. A set of twins that had to go their separate ways. Where is the truth that they have lost? When the time is right, will they find each other again? Or will the rain that fell before hide the younger ones tears? The time for questions to be answered is now. Join Durbe and Sirius in their quest in the next episode of Zexal: Brother.

* * *

**D.T.B: I am ending the chapter there. The next one is going to be important and the last thing I want is a big flash of light ruining it. Oh, and that little gag where Sirius woke up and screamed and I said "It sounded a lot like 'ghost' and 'nii-san,' sorry if you didn't get it. I watched Sherlock Holmes, Game of Darkness a few days or so before I made that scene and it just popped into my head when Durbe is waking him up.**

**Durbe: Since when are you a Sherlock Holmes fan?**

**D.T.B: Blame Detective Conan. I'm totally hooked on mystery stories.**

**Sirius: Is this a talk spot or an ad for Sherlock?**

**D.T.B: This is me waving goodbye.**


End file.
